


Five things Buffy doesn't know about Giles

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Buffy doesn't know about Giles

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/profile)[**gileswench**](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/)

There was a lot that Buffy didn't know about Giles, but she was pretty okay with most of it. It was kinda fun to discover all of his layers.

She didn't know he'd done musical theatre until a package arrived from Ethan. There were pictures and playbills and a bad tape recording. Buffy demanded a better live performance, Giles readily complied.

Buffy never knew the extent of Angelus' torture until their first time. He was quiet as she touched each scar gently, soothing away hurts long physically healed. They held each other for a long time, saying nothing but speaking volumes.

Buffy didn't know much about Giles' family, other than he had one. He took her to England and she was slightly overwhelmed by all of the hugs and hand shakes welcoming her into the family. She really liked the idea of having a large family.

Buffy knew Giles was romantic, but she never knew the extent of his romanticism. Candlelit dinners, dancing, flowers, chocolates, operas and plays. He treated her to them all, wooing Buffy  even though she insisted he's already won her heart. The best romantic gesture he made was in a restaurant full of people, down on one knee, ring in hand. She said yes immediately.

Buffy never knew that Giles' eyes could go that soft or be so full of awe and wonder. Seeing Giles as he held  their daughter, Buffy realized that she knows all she needs to about this wonderful man she married. It doesn't matter how many more layers Giles may have, Buffy is happy knowing who he is right here and now.


End file.
